villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seth Ryan
Seth Ryan is a minor character in American History X. He becomes a brief antagonist during Derek's confrontation with D.O.C. - a Neo-Nazi gang that Derek had created prior to going to prison but later opposed after it was taken over by Cameron Alexander. He's played by . .Biography Seth and Derek first knew each other at school. Seth joined the Neo-Nazi gang likely because he followed Derek after his father's death. He played later basket-ball with the rest of the gang, wanting to gain new territory. During the game, he goes into conflict with an Afro-American, the latter betting $100 for Seth becoming his "bitch". Seth was going to accept, only for being stopped by Cameron and Derek, the latter offering another alternative. Consequently, they won the basketball's game. He's later seen working as an exterminator and singing loudly a racist's song, going at Derek's family's new apartment for visiting him, Derek being released from jail. He filmed Danny's reason for entering the gang, and at the same time openly leering at Davina, the sister of Derek.. He and Derek later went eat at some place. Seth attended the same Neo-Nazi rally as Danny and Derek when Derek had his infamous confrontation with Cameron Alexander, sensing something was wrong when Derek left Alexander's office Seth confronted Derek verbally before rushing into the office. Upon seeing that Derek had beaten Alexander Seth flew into a rage and pulled out a gun, threatening to kill Derek as the other gang members watched - however Danny's pleas stalled Seth just long enough for Derek to disarm him and steal the gun, the two brothers then fled the D.O.C. It is later revealed that Seth had been hospitalized alongside Alexander. However, in an early draft of the film, he was shot and killed by an African American along with Cameron, who was killed from a curb stomp by another African American, believing that Cameron was Derek. Personality Seth was a large individual but friendly towards Derek and Danny, Derek's younger brother, due to the trio sharing racist Neo-Nazi beliefs - this would climax in Danny joining the D.O.C., much to Derek's disgust after he returned from prison a new man. . It's because he's the one who's charged to recruit Danny into the D.O.C (Disciples of Christ). His racism is demonstrated when he ate a pack of jelly beans, but rejecting the blacks ones. He's relatively stupid and he's not well liked by Cameron and Derek Vinyard's family at the beginning. His dedication for the ideology is the only reason why the rest of the gang don't reject him. His obesity probably comes from his habit of eating a lot, perhaps to hide his insecurity. He's also a bit peverted, as shown when he wanted to have sex with a Black basketball player and when he filmed Davina's ass, openly asking questions with sexual content. He's clearly under-educated because nearly every of his sentences contains swearwords. Trivia In a deleted scene, Seth and Cameron are eating in a restaurant and harasse a interracial couple when they show up. Seth later gives some change to a beggar, although he would not made it if Cameron wouldn't ask him to. Gallery Category:Movie Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Xenophobes Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elitist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Jingoists